


'Until Death Do Us Part' Never Fit For Us

by ConfusedUnit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Genji is in it for like a sentence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soul Weirdness, also contains minor appearances by McCree Ana and Reinhardt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedUnit/pseuds/ConfusedUnit
Summary: 'He doesn't see anything other than the orb, the wisps of lifeforce flickering around it like fire. Every one, every soul, looks different to all the others. But this one stands out so strongly. Because it's Jack's. Because someone, a member of Talon, caught him unaware and picked him off before Gabriel could get there.'[Happy Halloween.]





	'Until Death Do Us Part' Never Fit For Us

He doesn't see anything other than the orb, the wisps of lifeforce flickering around it like fire. Every one, every soul, looks different to all the others. But this one stands out so strongly. Because it's Jack's. Because someone, a member of Talon, caught him unaware and picked him off before Gabriel could get there.

He holds the soul gently in his hands, as if afraid it might shatter if he holds it too roughly. "...Jack...?" His voice is quiet, surprisingly gentle. "Can you hear me?"

He never wondered, before. If the souls he gathered could hear what was going on around them. If they could feel.

He gets no response from Jack's soul. He's not sure if he's disappointed, or relieved.

He looks down at the body, (-Jack's- body, his -body-, he's -dead-) to assess the damage. He's grateful the visor is still in place. If he had to see those lifeless eyes... He shakes his head.

There's no head wound, he realizes, but severe shredding in his torso, a broken arm and a shattered kneecap, and that's just what he can tell from the surface. But no damage to his head. To his brain. Not of the physical kind, anyway.

Gabriel lets out a sigh of relief. He knows what one can come back from. Two things are required for it: their brain, and their soul. Everything else can be replaced. He knows better than almost anyone.

His attention is snagged by the soul, as he feels it get slightly lighter. He narrows his eyes at it (him?), holding it (him??) tighter. "Stop that. You're not off the hook that easy."

He feels the soul move, and he can almost picture how Jack would respond.

"Look, I know. I know. But I need you to trust me. Can you do that for me?"

He doesn't get an answer, but he doesn't need one. He focuses, his chest fading to smoke and parting for his hands to enter. He cradles Jack's soul until he can place it next to his own. It's shattered, fragmented, a deep red surrounded by black smoke, but a faint gold shimmers and glows around each crack. He knows how it used to look, he can feel the way it had once been: A bright red tinged with yellow, surrounded by an orange lifeforce. Like a sunset. But it hasn't been like that since the Process.

It looks sad, small, disappointing next to Jack's: the faded blue surrounded with a pale yellow lifeforce, mostly intact. There are a few cracks, but most are laced with silver.

If Gabriel was feeling more poetic, he would find a content amusement at the fact that their current souls contrasted so nicely. But all he feels is concern when he lets go, and he feels Jack get weaker. He knows his nanites won't tear him to shreds, which means the problem is much more complicated.

He pulls his hands back out, re-solidifying his chest and getting used to the new presence. He feels a tendril of life reach out to Jack from his own soul, and lets out a sigh of relief when not only is the contact allowed, but Jack's own lifeforce reaches back for him. They continue to reach and connect, as if knitting together, but inside the orbs remain separate.

"Hang on." He mumbles, feeling his words in his chest more than hearing them. "Just hang on." He moves Jack's body somewhere a bit more safe, before he pulls out his guns.

For a soul to survive without all of it's parts, it requires a lifeforce, and those are usually limited, a ticking timer until the end. But it doesn't necessarily have to be it's own...

That's how Gabriel is even alive, after all.

He grins under his mask, as he turns back towards the previous battle. "Hang on, Jack. We'll be right back. I promise."

* * *

When Gabriel returns he's covered in blood, energy almost bubbling under his skin from all the souls he shredded during the battle. If Talon hadn't realized he wasn't going back before, they'll definitely know by the killcount on this failed mission of theirs.

...Not entirely failed. He crouches down by Jack's body. "Look. You're feeling stronger, and you're...you're still mostly in one piece." He gently pulls Jack's body into his arms, cradling him close. "Just hang on. You're gonna be okay."

He starts walking, reaching up to his ear to activate his communicator. It dials for a few moments, before a voice speaks. "...Gabriel? What's going on?"

"Angela." He looks down at his precious cargo. "I need you to set up your medbay. Full everything. The works."

"What's going on? I thought you were in Dorado." Mercy's voice is concerned, but restrained. She knows he doesn't like when things get too emotional. Especially not in times like this.

"We are. It's..." He tightens his grip. "...It's Jack."

"...Oh, Gabriel-"

"Spare it. If I can bring him to you, you can fix him, right?"

"Gabriel, I'm at Gibraltar. I’m over 17 hours away from you."

"That isn't an answer to my question." His pace speeds up. "If I can get him to you, you can fix him, right?"

"...I promise that I'll do whatever I can. That's as much as I can guarantee."

"I'll fucking take it." He turns a corner, continuing on. "I'll be there soon. I'll keep you posted."

"Be careful."

He ends the connection without replying, before he dials another one. He tenses, a bit, when he feels Jack's soul tug on his. "Easy. Steady now. That's it."

"Gabe?" Sombra sounds tired. "What's up? You don't usually call me during day hours."

"I need a favor. A big one."

"I'm listening." She's awake immediately, voice on edge. "What's going on?"

"I need transportation to Gibraltar. Now."

"Why do you-"

"Sombra." His voice is tense, holding back as much emotion as he can, but some leaks through anyway. "Please."

She pauses. "...How soon do you need to get there?"

"As soon as possible."

* * *

He's quiet, on the ship. There's nothing much to say. All he can do is hold on, wait, and hope that everything is going to be okay.

He didn't expect Sombra to be on the ship. They had always spoken of working together, but he didn't think she'd give up her place at Talon for him. But this wasn't just for him was it? It was for him, too. He shakes his head. That just makes it even stranger that she would do this.

He didn't expect Widowmaker to be on the ship, either. According to Sombra, she had insisted upon coming along. He knew her reasons even less, but he couldn't really find it in him to care.

He's tired. So tired. Collecting as many souls as he did always made him sluggish as he processed the energy, and now with a second being taking from the same energy, it is horribly draining. He wants to sleep, just a little rest, just while they fly...but he can't risk that. Not now. If he falls asleep, Jack could come undone without him noticing. Jack could fade away without him noticing. Jack could fully drain him, without him noticing.

He slowly blinks, realizing there's something in the present that he wasn't noticing: the person waving her hand in front of his eyes. He looks up at her, squinting in confusion. "...Widowmaker."

"Gabriel Reyes."

He tenses, eyes widening ever so slightly. He feels Jack react to his concern, but he doesn't know how to translate what his soul might be trying to tell him. "...I-"

"Quiet. You do not need to worry of harm coming from me." She stands fully, again. He notices that she is not armed. "You are Gabriel Reyes, or what remains of him." She gestures to the body strapped in next to him. "That is Jack Morrison. Or what remains of him."

"He's still here." He speaks with a bit more harshness than he intends.

"Who?"

He stares for a moment. "...Jack. Jack is."

"I think you are still here too. If you still care enough to try to take him to Overwatch, so that they can save him."

He clenches his fists. "What are you gonna do, tell Talon where we're going?"

She makes a face. "No. Who do you think I am?"

"Their little puppet."

"Cruel.” She sighs. “...Though not unwarranted." She crosses her arms, glancing away for a moment. "...Did Sombra tell you that I asked to come?"

"Yes."

"I remember you. I remember him." She gestures to the two of them. "They have tried to take this away, this happiness, from you two. They took away my happiness, once. They took yours once as well." She rests a hand on her hip. "I will not let them do this again."

"What's gotten into you?" He leans forward. "Why the change of heart?"

"An old friend came to visit me. Told me a truth that I needed to hear. I feel you also need to hear a truth."

"And what would that be?"

"You are Gabriel Reyes. He is Jack Morrison. She," She gestures to the cockpit. "Is Olivia Colomar. You are all allies." She looks straight into his eyes. "I am Amélie Lacroix. I am your ally."

His eyes widen in shock, and he feels Jack's soul pulse. "...You remember."

"I do. Though I did not tell you the full truth, earlier. I asked to come, to help you. I also asked to come, because if there is anyone who can help me, who can allow me to recover, it is Mercy and her allies."

"We couldn't save you, before." There's a slight bit of pain in his voice.

"You did not know, before. Did not know what they did to me, and I could not tell you. But now you do. You know much, and Sombra knows the entirety. I am willing to return to being Amélie. I wish it. Overwatch can help all of us."

"Sombra?"

"Overwatch still has digital connections, even if just because others do not know that it is once again functioning. She can access even more information that way. And will digitally protect Overwatch in return."

"...You two really talked about this in detail, huh." He winces, a slight bit of pain running through him. Jack's soul tugs lightly on his. He ignores him.

"We had time, on the flight here. We need to be transparent, especially now that we are on the run." She looks him over. "...You do not look well."

He feels the tug again, looking down at his hands. "...Shit."

"What is wrong?"

"I'm running out of energy already. Damnit-" He glances around. "...Where are we. How close are we-"

"We still have several hours until we make it to the current Overwatch headquarters."

"How close are we to a Talon base?"

She looks over him once more, before she smiles. She reaches up to her ear. "Sombra?"

"¿Qué deseas?" Sombra's voice comes through the ship's intercom.

"Can you take us down to the nearest Talon base? I believe the Reaper is in need of a little revenge." She smirks. "Je pense que je suis aussi."

* * *

The destruction of the Talon base is magnificent. Three of their top agents, tearing through the building? The poor fools didn't stand a chance.

Sombra locks all the doors, disables alarms, tears down the comms, and all of that from the dropship without even a slight bit of difficulty.

Gabriel tears through the base, shotguns raining hell on anyone who gets in his way. Every single agent he sees is dead in an instant, their souls broken and torn apart to fuel his mission. He finds it almost cathartic, to finally be ripping the organization to shreds. He's wanted this, he's wanted this for so damn long, and he can feel that Jack has wanted it, does want it, too. It's hard to maintain clarity, with so much bubbling energy in his nanites, with the combined fury and want for revenge.

A shot above his head catches his attention, and he turns around and glares. He can't see her from here, but he knows who took the shot. Amélie's been taking down any who manage to get out of the base. Or any that Sombra lets out of the base, at any rate. But right now, he can tell what she's doing. Keeping him together.

Maybe they do all have a chance to come back from this, after all.

* * *

He's pacing, by the time they get to Gibraltar. He has far too much energy now, for either of them, and his concern has bubbled back to the surface. He looks over, moving to Jack's side.

He almost looks peaceful, strapped into the seat. His face is paler than usual, even for the vigilante, his eyes closed. Gabriel cleaned him up, so most of the blood is gone. That which isn't is showing through bandages, unnecessary logistically, but he couldn't leave him unprotected. He couldn't let go.

He cups Jack's cheek, and he feels the flutter in his chest. "You'll be okay. We're here. She'll fix you." He lowers his head. "She'll fix you." He gently scoops him up, before he finally moves out of the ship.

Angela is waiting there for him. She gestures to a stretcher, but doesn't argue when he shakes his head, just leads them through the base. "How long?"

"Less than an hour before I called you."

"...Gabriel."

"I have him. He's here. With me." He takes a shaky breath. "I've been keeping him alive. But I don't know how much longer I can."

"His soul still remains?" She looks back at him.

"With mine. It...using my nanites was the only way I could think of to keep him alive." He looks up at her, nervousness in his tone. "...Was that a bad idea?"

"What? No! Gabriel, that was a brilliant idea, good thinking. Because you did this, there's still a chance." She pushes open the door to the medical bay. "Bring him here, set him down. Then I...need you to give him to me."

He sets him down, but looks away. "...You can keep him?"

"Yes. I will put him somewhere safe while I repair his body. He will remain safe, Gabriel." She holds out her hands.

He never understood, before, how she could know how well they were doing without any machinery. How she always knew when they were hiding wounds, when they were still hanging on even when others would have dismissed them as gone. He didn't wonder, after he had been brought back, because then he could see the souls too.

He gently reaches into his chest, willing his nanites to let go. He pulls back his essence into his cracked globe, cupping Jack's soul. He tugs gently, when he doesn't seem to want to let go. "Jack...She can help you. Please. Let us help you." He doesn't notice the tears starting to fall down his face.

Angela reaches forward, gently placing a hand on Gabriel's shoulder to comfort him.

He finally loosens the soul, pulling it away. He feels a loss, as they disconnect. But he knows this is what needs to be done. This is the one way to get him back. He gently hands him to her. "...Please take care of him."

She nods, cradling Jack's soul in her hands. "I will. I promise."

* * *

Someone leads him through the base. He doesn't know who. He isn't paying attention, anymore. Everything feels darker, greyer, without Jack at his side. He doesn't know how the man is doing, he doesn't know if he'll recover. And he doesn't know if he can recover if he loses him.

Eventually, he's led to his room. His old room. Sombra and Amélie are nearby, someone tells him, one in her former room, the other in an unused one. They pause in their words, before they place a hand on his shoulder. "...Commander Reyes."

That pulls back his attention, at least a bit, and he blinks. "...What."

"Morrison will survive. If he'd made it through even just half of the things that he has over the years, I'd already know it. But he'll pull through." He smiles, becoming clearer in Gabriel's vision. "Even if it's just so that he can poke fun at you for worrying so much. Just like old times."

He blinks, before his eyes widen. "...Well, look what the cat dragged in."

He smirks. "Finally paying attention?" He rests a hand on his hip, snickering. "Was wondering when you'd notice."

"I've got a lot on my mind." He shoves his hands into the pockets of the jacket he's wearing, a blue one, one of Jack's from way back. He traded out the obnoxious getup for more comfortable clothes, ones that remind him of a better time.

"Of course." He nods. "And you do not seem surprised."

"I'm still around and kicking. Ana walked by and comforted me, I think." He smiles faintly. "Amélie told me that an old friend came to tell her a truth. Probably should of guessed that it'd be you, Gerard."

"No one seems to stay dead, in this messed up family, do they?" Gerard crosses his arms, grinning.

"Nope. Hope it stays that way."

"Me too." He gently pats Gabriel's shoulder once more, before he nods. "Go get some sleep. You deserve it. If you need anything, come let me know."

"...Thanks." He waves, opening the door to his room. "...It's good to see you."

"May we see each other under different circumstances, next time."

He nods, before he moves into his room. He's over to the bed before the door even finishes closing, collapsing on top and falling asleep.

* * *

He's slowly awakened by something banging repeatedly at his door. He rubs at his face, trying to clear the exhaustion, but all he wants to do is curl up and sleep. He doesn't care for how long, at this point. But a nagging part of his mind tells him that someone wouldn't bother him if it wasn't important, and he shambles over to the door, punching in the code to unlock it. "What'd you want." His words are slightly slurred, as he keeps trying to force himself into full consciousness.

"Boss."

He startles, blinking a few times until his vision clears. "...McCree." The cowboy's standing in front of him, alright. But he's got an edge to him, a concern to his tone, and it unsettles him.

"It's about Jack."

His entire body goes cold, and he snaps awake in an instant. "What about him?"

"Angela needs you in the med bay. Now."

The words are barely out of his mouth before Gabriel is gone, smoke writhing through the halls until he makes it to the infirmary. He solidifies so quickly he almost gets whiplash. "Mercy."

"Gabriel-" She gestures for him to come closer. "His body is fine, and patched up, but...but he won't go back."

"He what?" He walks over, looking into the clear canister suspended nearby. "Why-" His heart plummets.

In the canister, is clearly supposed to be Jack's soul. Supposed to be. Because what is actually inside is a mishmash of energy, swarming around instead of in a form. The orb is shattered.

"...What the hell happened?" He turns to glare at her. "You said you'd keep him safe!"

"And I am! He did this to himself!" She holds up her hands.

"How did he do that??"

"I don't know! One moment, he was fine, the next moment he was swirling and panicking." She takes a breath. "Gabriel, I need you to calm him down."

"I don't know if I can-" He looks back at the canister. "Angie, if he's too far gone, I don't...I don't know if I can put him back together. I can barely hold myself together."

"You're the only one who can try. When he panicked, you always were the only one who he would listen to. That never changed."

He watches the remnants of Jack's soul for a moment longer, before he reaches over and presses his hand to the side. "...Jack?" He feels like he's going to be sick. "Can you hear me?"

The swirling stops, for a moment, before it starts up again.

"Jack." He presses his hand more firmly. "Jack, please."

The swirling stops again, before it continues, this time more slowly.

"I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But we can't help you if you panic like this." He looks over at Angela. "...The only kind of energy that can pass through this is soul energy, right?"

"...Yes? Why?"

He turns away. "Jack. I'm gonna fix you, okay? You're gonna be okay. I promise." He solidifies himself as much as he can, before he closes his eyes. He feels his nanites reforming his chest behind, as they push his soul to the surface. "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to bring you back."

"Gabriel- Gabriel, wait!"

He reaches in front of his chest, pulling his soul closer to the container. Small tendrils of lifeforce cling to him, desperate to stay connected, stay safe, stay guaranteed alive. But the rest of him doesn't care. It wouldn't be worth it, to stay, if he doesn't save him. He shoves the orb through the container, and hears a scream behind him, before everything goes black.

* * *

"Gabe."

He hears a voice speaking to him, but he can't will himself to respond. Everything hurts. Everything hurts, and he can't feel anything. He feels like he's floating, but in quicksand, resting, but in a fire, calm, but pulled under the rapids.

"Gabe."

The voice is incessant, pressure pushing and prodding along him, but he can't get himself to move. It's not worth it. The energy isn't worth it. Maybe if he stays here, he'll just stop.

"Gabe."

He doesn't remember how he got here. He doesn't know where 'here' is. He wonders if he's dead. Again. Why was he dead before? He doesn't remember. You can't die twice. Maybe he's in Hell. Maybe that's why he feels like he's dying, even though he must already be dead. He's so tired.

"Gabe. Please."

Begging is new. Or, not begging. More like pleading. He makes some sort of noise in response. He's not sure what it was.

It seems to spur the voice on even more. "Gabe. Gabe, please. Say something. Gabe. Please. Please. Gabe. Wake up. Say something. Gabe."

He groans.

The pressure along him stills. "...Gabe."

He tries to open his eyes, but he has none. He's trapped in darkness. He wonders if this is what it feels like for Jack, when he takes off the visor. ...Jack. Right, he was helping Jack. He needed to save him. Where is he? "Jack?"

"Gabe." The pressure is comforting, around him. "You were gone."

"I know." Does he?

"You left."

"I know." He does.

"I thought you weren't coming back."

He's remembering things. Bits and pieces. "I'm here. I'm here."

"Not for long." The pressure tightens. "You're hurt."

"Doesn't matter." He feels a spark of pain. "You needed help."

"Does matter."

"You need to re-collect. You're fragmented, like this."

"You're dying, Gabe."

"So are you."

"You're shattered."

"That can't be helped. But you can."

"Maybe I don't want to be."

"Jack..."

"You're fading. We'll be separated again."

"Jack."

"I can't lose you again."

"You need to re-form. Please."

"I don't want to let go."

"I know."

"You'll leave again."

"I'm sorry."

He feels the pressure around him slowly pull away, before a sense of contentment fills him.

"Gabe..."

"Jack. You'll be okay." He's breaking.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine." He's lying.

"I don't want to go."

"You have to. Please. I'll see you soon." He won't. He knows he won't. But he knows it's what needs to be said.

"Promise me."

"Jack."

"Promise me."

"...I promise. I'll see you soon." He hates lying.

He stays there, in the 'not quite here, not quite anywhere', as he senses that he's left alone. He feels himself relax, more at ease. He's done what he can. He hopes it's enough.

He loses track of time, as he floats there. He expected himself to fade away, by now, to finally turn to dust as he should have done all those years ago. But the only thing that happens is the pain slowly fades. Maybe that's what soul death feels like. He doesn't remember what it felt like back then.

He suddenly feels something bright, and he flinches away. It's a feeling, bright and strong, and it shocks him.

"Gabriel."

That's a different voice. A gentle voice. A soft, melodic voice. He knows this voice. Why does he know this voice?

"Gabriel, come here, please."

"No."

"...Gabriel. Come here."

"...I don't want to go yet."

"I know."

"I don't know if he's alright."

"I know."

"Is he? Will you tell me?"

There's a long pause. "...He is alive. He will survive."

He feels the last bit of tension in him break away. "...Good. Good. He'll be okay."

"You need to come with me, Gabriel. Now."

"...Okay. I'm ready now." He feels like he would smile, if he could. "Took me a while, didn't it."

He feels the brightness around him again. "You can take as much time as you need. But for now, just rest."

He lets go, finally floating away.

* * *

There's noise around him. It's soft, but it's there. Constant. A gentle whir. A quiet beeping. He feels at ease in a way that he hasn't felt in years. He falls back away.

* * *

He notices noise again later, slightly more aware of himself, feeling that he's resting on something. Or against something. The whir is still there, as is the beeping. Someone is talking, but he can't understand them. They must be talking to someone else. He drifts off again.

* * *

This time the voice is louder, but it's different. A different person? Must be. It's easier to hear what they're saying, this time.

"You have to wake up. I know you're in there."

He has a fond feeling, and a thought of 'kid', before he feels nothing at all.

* * *

Someone is touching him. Holding his hand, gently rubbing his arm. He wants to grumble, but that doesn't seem to be working. They are humming, he can feel it as well as hear it. It must be Ana. It's the song she hums when she's worried. He's very familiar with it.

"...He will come back." Another voice, he recognises this one. Reinhardt. "He does not give up so easily."

"I hope you are right."

_'I'm trying.'_ Is the last thing he thinks, this time.

* * *

Gabriel feels himself wake up, and it's not an enjoyable experience. He's mostly used to it, by this point, the feeling of all his nanites coming back online being a daily occurrence, but it feels like he hasn't done that in a while.

Where the hell is he?

His muscles feel sore and out of use, his head is pulsing, and his throat feels dry. He feels like he went through Hell and back, and groans when he tries to open his eyes.

Small footsteps are at his side in seconds. "Gabriel."

"Angela." His voice is rough from disuse, weak and soft.

"Shh. I'm here." Something plastic pokes at his lips. "Open, and drink. But slowly."

He gets his lips around the straw, taking a sip of water. He feels like he's crying. He drinks as much as she lets him, before the glass is taken away. He whines.

"I know. But you need to go slowly."

"Fuck slowly." He finally opens his eyes, looking around.

Everything is dark, except for the small parts of mechanical screens that have lights.

"You need your rest."

"I want to sit up."

"Gabriel..."

"Please." He takes a quick breath. "I want to sit up. I feel trapped."

She sighs, but adjusts the bed, regardless. She sits down in a chair next to him. "...You likely have questions."

"Where's Jack?"

"In his room. He's making a full recovery. A few more synthetic bits inside him than before, but he's doing okay."

He breathes out a sigh of relief. "...Where am I?"

"In the medical bay. You have been in here recovering."

"...Recovering from what?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Do you remember the last thing that you did?"

"No?"

"You tore out your own soul."

"...Oh."

"Oh? That's the best that you can come up with in responce? Oh?" She's been saving this lecture, he can tell. "You almost got yourself killed, Gabriel! You're lucky Jack was able to hold you together for as long as he did, or you wouldn't be here right now!"

"But he would be."

She stops her next part of her rant, staring at him.

"He'd still be okay. And that's what mattered. Saving him."

"...You hopeless romantic fool. Your soul was far too cracked for you to be doing such stupid things."

"He was broken. He needed my help."

"I know. I just wish you had done it differently." She runs a hand through her hair.

"...How long have I been out?"

"As a soul? A week. Resting here? Three more."

"A month? I've been down for a month?" He's in shock.

"Your nanites weren't cooperating. It was as if you were trying to self destruct. You didn't show signs of improvement, until..."

"...Until what?"

"Until Jack started talking to you." She looks over at him. "After that, everyone came by to talk to you. To give you something to fight for."

He looks at her. He doesn't know when he started shaking. "...I want to see him. Please."

"Rest. Rest, and I will get him for you."

* * *

Gabriel slowly wakes to someone holding his hand. They're gentle, as if afraid that he'll break if they are not. They gently rub the top of his hand with their thumb, trying to otherwise remain still, but he can feel the shaking. He knows who this is. "...Jack."

The hand tightens around his. "...Gabriel."

He opens his eyes, slowly, getting used to the room again. It's still dark, inside, but he can see Jack well enough. He smiles. "It's good to see you, Jack."

Jack looks tired. Worried. He has the same look that Gabriel's been familiar with for years, the one he would see every time he got out of the med bay surgery wing, the one that he would see when anyone the Strike Commander cared for got hurt. He has bandages wrapped around one of his hands, various scars that Gabriel doesn't remember seeing before, and his visor is off.  "...You scared me."

"Right to the point, aren't you..." He groans, rolling his shoulders. "Can lecturing me wait?"

"I've waited for a month."

"...Fair enough. Go ahead."

"I'm glad you're okay." He looks away, though looking for Jack has been a loose term since the explosion, Gabriel remembers, maybe 'turns away' would better describe what the man was trying to do. "...I thought you'd be gone by the time I woke up."

"I'm more durable than that. You know that." He smiles.

"Gabriel, I felt your soul. When I was..." He trails off. "You're hurting. Constantly in pain, always shifting...has it always been like that?"

He sighs. "...Since she brought me back, yeah. There wasn't much left of me to bring back, so she did what she could."

"I could have killed you."

"But you didn't."

"But if I had, you wouldn't have stopped me."

They're both silent, sitting there, Jack keeps holding Gabriel's hand, and Gabriel tries to figure out something to say.

"...You could feel?"

He blinks. "...When I was..."

"Yeah."

"...Yeah. I could. Sort of." He shrugs slightly, before he turns his face back to Gabriel. "When you picked me up, I could tell it was you. I felt more when...whatever the hell you did, happened."

"Could you hear me?"

"...No."

Again, they fall into silence. Gabriel sighs. "...Jack."

"Yes?"

"...I'm sorry I put myself in danger. But I'm not sorry that I saved you." He smiles, squeezing Jack's hand. "I was so scared, when I saw you crumpled on the ground...I thought I lost one of the few people that still mattered to me. I had been distracted for two seconds, and you...you were gone." He takes a breath. "But you're okay. Mercy brought you back, and you're home. And safe."

"You could have broken when you went after me, you know."

"She already gave me the lecture. What was I supposed to do, Jack, leave you there?"

"I think I heard you through the glass.” He shakes his head. “I...I couldn't hold together. I thought you were gone, I...thought I had torn you apart to stay alive. Angela kept talking to me, but she wouldn't tell me about you, where you were, if you were okay...I thought you were dead, and that I killed you." He leans forward, clenching his hands around his.

"But I'm okay. We're both here, and we're both okay. So don't worry any more."

* * *

It's another week and a half until Gabriel's let out of the med bay, and even then he's 'to be accompanied at all times'. He's surprised that the reasoning is 'for health reasons' instead of 'because of previous work with people who were trying to kill everyone', but apparently Sombra and Amélie already told some of the story, and he's happy for that because it means that he doesn't have to yet.

Jack walks him around, for a while. Helps him get his nanites back on track with walking and moving. He's shown the state of the rooms, what hallways to use if he doesn't want to talk to anyone, told what keycodes Winston and Athena still haven't blocked. He's with him at almost all times, either awake at his side, or sleeping next to him. They're almost inseparable.

When Jack's not with him, due to needing treatments, or having to go on a mission, there's a group of people who almost seem to be taking turns. He feels like they've developed shifts, and if he weren't still in pain he'd at least pretend to be slightly annoyed.

Jesse takes to spending the mornings with him, talking about things that don't really matter much and making sure that he eats. He takes him outside for sunlight, and brings him around the others of the group, or at the very least tells him about their new companions.

Sombra usually shows up halfway through the morning, helping Jesse to keep Gabriel's spirits high. She tells him the latest Talon gossip that she's found, or plays a game with Jesse where she lists off something and he has to guess which of their friends' info it is. She sticks around after he leaves, keeping Gabriel company until the evening.

Gerard, sometimes with Amélie but most often not, shows up and makes sure that Gabriel eats dinner. He talks more serious things, telling him how Amélie's recovery is going, answering the curious questions about his own survival, and explains how Angela's been progressing on how to help Gabriel with the pain. They talk about the past, when Amélie is there, to help remind her of better times, and process all that she's done, and been forced to do.

After Gerard, Ana or Reinhardt show up, depending on how Gabriel seems to be doing that day. If he's doing well, Reinhardt will arrive, eager to talk with him about happy times in the past, updating him on what Jesse had been up to, and takes him on walks on the outside of the Gibraltar base to watch the stars. If he's not doing well, Ana will show up in his room with tea, and tell him about what she and Jack had been up to over the years, and about how Fareeha's grown up so much.

Either way, the one that visits with him leaves him when he sleeps, but he doesn't feel alone. On rare instances when he wakes up in the night, he sees soft green lights in the corner of his eye, and when he looks over he sees the grinning face of Genji, hair newly dyed green again, bringing up a finger to his lips. He always has a holo-screen in front of him, watching D.Va livestream from across the base, the sound playing through wireless headphones. Gabriel usually just smiles faintly and waves, before doing whatever he needs before he goes back to sleep.

* * *

It's two more months before Angela calls him back into the med bay.

"I've got it, Gabriel. I know what went wrong, and I know how to fix it. Mostly." She's walking around the room, pacing, moving her arms as she continues rambling on about things that he doesn't quite understand.

Gabriel gestures to the figure sitting across the room. "Angie, why is he here?"

"You could just ask me yourself, Gabriel." Jack raises an eyebrow, smirking. His mask is off, but the visor is still pressed into place.

"You'd just dodge the question." He looks back over at Angela. "Why is he here?"

"It's...He's here to help you."

"Help me with what, emotional support? I don't need that. I need the pain to stop."

"I know." She moves over to stand in front of him. "And he's...here to help with that."

His eyebrows raise. "And how the hell is he supposed to do that?" He feels his heart start to pound, from concern.

"Gabriel, have you noticed anything about yourself, lately?"

The question catches him off guard. "...What do you mean?"

She sighs, rolling her eyes. "I mean, do you feel any different lately? Anything at all?"

"Well...The pain's a bit more bearable, I guess, but that's not saying much."

"But it does feel better," She presses, "right? Noticeably and consistently?"

He slowly nods. "Yeah, but I don't see what-"

She abruptly points over at Jack. "He's doing better as well. I know you can see that. We both can."

"I...try to avoid doing that as much as possible. It's...unsettling."

"Well I constantly see that. And his soul is brighter, Gabriel, it's been brighter since you did your stupid self sacrificing panic move and chased him." She returns to pacing. "While you two were out, both your 'globes' were shattered. You swirled and coiled around each other. And that seems to have done something...interesting."

Gabriel adjusts his weight on his feet, feeling uncomfortable. "And what would that be?"

"His blue is brighter, returning closer to the awing gradient it always had been, like an ocean. Not unlike how you used to describe his eyes."

"Yes, thank you for the reminder that my eyes are fucked, Angie." Jack speaks up from the corner. "I appreciate that."

She narrows her eyes at him. "You know I've been working on a fix, and if you would stop complaining all the time maybe I would actually be able to make some more damn-"

"Okay, that's quite enough of that." Gabriel holds out his hands. "What were you saying before?"

"...Right." She sighs. "Well, his soul has made several improvements after your...contact. And yours has as well."

"What."

"I mean it, Gabriel. It's still a broken mess, yes-"

"Wow."

"But it's improved!" She gestures aimlessly with her hands again. "Several of the smaller cracks have completely healed. Some of your orange has returned. Even a few flickers of yellow are there. You're both improving."

His eyes widen. "...But, how? I thought you said that the reason my soul was so broken was because there wasn't enough left to bring back."

"And that's what I thought too, until now. I don't think it's that. Not quite." She points to Jack. "His had faded considerably after the explosion, in hue, and continued to do so steadily since. Until he shattered, and you went after him to help him. Since then, he's brighter. Previous cracks have filled with silver. His soul is repairing itself. As is yours." She looks back at Gabriel. "I don't think that your soul was too broken. I think that it didn't remember what it had been."

"What does that mean?"

"The smoke is my fault, to be fair, and it likely will never be able to be repaired, but the rest of it seems to be trying. I think what you two needed was the reminder of what you fight for." She starts moving around again. "Without something to live for, one has no reason to live, and the soul deteriorates faster than usual. When you two thought you lost each other, you lost your reason to live, to be. Your souls both suffered loss. Jack's was too stubborn to let him die, but it kept a grievous wound ever since. And you," She points at Gabriel. "Yours started to truly die. I was able to recover you, and bring you back, but your soul was never the same."

"Neither was I."

"Yes, but as I said, that was my fault. I was a bit...too over generous with the nanites that I used. I forgot to take into account your SEP experience, and I hadn't finalized the prototypes yet, and-"

"Angie. It's okay." He rests a hand on her shoulder. "You just wanted to save me. And you did."

"And now I've developed nanites that don't require so much maintenance. They can't all be replaced with them, not right away, but by removing some excess nanites and replacing them with some of the new ones, the new ones will slowly replace the old ones."

"And what does that mean for me physically?" Gabriel lets his hand drop.

"Your splotched skin tone will unfortunately mostly remain, though your skin will at least look more alive than it does now. You won't be able to become a wraith as often at first, or shadowstep too much, until your body gets fully transferred to the new nanites. But you won't need souls as often. In fact, if you keep up a steady, if large, diet? Then you eventually will not need souls at all." She smiles at him. "Your hair will grow again. Your eyes will fade from red back to brown. Your hands won't become claws at random times anymore."

He stares at her. "...I'll be almost human."

"You've been human the entire time, Gabriel. Think like...Jesse. He is human, but augmented."

"With an arm. A normal metal arm. That's not augmentation, that's a prosthetic."

"Think about Lucio then. I know you've met him by now. His legs are prosthetic, yes, but he also has augmentations that allow him to do things he never thought possible. It's why his music affects him more than it does anyone else. Or take Satya, her augmentations allow her to change reality at her will."

"What's next, you're gonna tell me that Genji's dragon is an augmentation?" He crosses his arms. "You and I both have seen it, it's magic if I've ever seen any."

"Well, yes and no." She shrugs.

"What."

"Genji, and by extension Hanzo, don't have obvious augmentations. ...Well, not counting all of Genji's prosthetic body parts. But I've compared samples from both of them, to other people, to even remains of other Shimada. And interestingly enough...they also seem to have some form of nanotech, in their bloodstreams."

Gabriel stares at her.

"With how their bodies react to it, I assume it must have been in their blood from birth. The tattoos likely help give those inherent nanomachines a purpose, which is to channel their dragons. As for the dragons themselves, they obviously aren't hardlight, but I don't quite know what they are. That sort of thing isn't my forte. Body chemical makeup and biomachine structure is."

He boggles, for a moment. "...Okay, and all this has to do with me how?"

"Right!" She shakes her head. "Sorry, I went off on a tangent there. What I was trying to say is that you are human, have been human the whole time, and the nanomachines just sort of...augmented you with those abilities. They were accidental, yes, and likely just the nanites panicked attempts to generate a self sustaining and self protecting code, but they are augmentations to your human self nonetheless."

"...So all of that, to tell me that you're able to fix my body." He blinks, before he nods. "...Sounds good. When can we get started?"

"There's a bit of a...roadblock to the process."

"Of course there is. What would it be?"

"Your soul." She lightly pokes him in the chest. "First of all, without them calibrating to your specific genetic makeup, they might accidentally see it as fuel. Secondly, you are a bit too shattered to use the new materials, and will need to come back together a bit more before you can reliably control them."

"So...we can't do it then. You talked at me for almost half an hour to tell me that you can't fix me."

"Actually," Jack speaks up again, slowly standing. "That's where I come in."

Gabriel looks over at him. "What?"

"Well, your soul is hurt and needs repair. Mine's also fucked up. The last time we were in the same space, we helped each other. So-"

"No." He shakes his head. "Completely out of the question."

"Gabe-"

"No! I'm not letting you die again!"

Jack rests his hands on Gabriel's shoulders. "Hey. Easy. No one's dying on her watch."

"...You'd think I know that better than anyone. And yet..."

"Stop." He bumps their heads together. "She's got a setup for us. She's going to keep our bodies alive while she fixes us, and we'll just have to fix each other. Piece of cake."

"...Fixes us?"

"...Remember what I said about my eyes, earlier? She thinks she knows how to fix them, at least enough so I don't have to use the visor all the time. Plus she said something about shrapnel being stuck in my head from the explosion, or something..."

"Now _you_ need to stop."

Jack chuckles, before his smile falls to something more serious. "...Hey. I know you're scared. But the only way we can make it through this, and be ourselves again, is for both of us to be willing to try. So tell me." He pulls back, looking Gabriel in the eyes. "Are you willing to try?"

Gabriel watches him for a bit, before he nods. "...Yeah. I am."

He smiles again. "Then let's see how this goes."

* * *

This time, instead of being overwhelmed with feeling, Gabriel feels nothing at all. He remembers where he is though, this time, so that's an improvement.

It doesn't take long before he feels a presence next to him. "Gabe."

He wishes he could smile. "Jack."

"Fancy meeting you here."

"Oh my God, stop." He can't help but chuckle.

He snickers in return. "Nah."

They're both quiet for a few moments.

The presence changes, and instead of next to him he feels it surround him. "...Ready to try what Angela was telling us about, Gabe?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..." He pauses to collect himself, before he feels the globe around him break.

The last time this had happened, he had been in too much pain to realize what was going on. But this time, as he feels Jack's presence swirl around his own, he feels safer than he has in years. He focuses intently, as they coil together, content.

Gabriel opens his eyes, and looks around. He's sitting on a blanket on an outcropping of rocks, his Blackwatch uniform comforting against his skin. His beanie is snug in place, though his gloves are removed and set to his side. He stares out across the distance to the side, smiling as he sees a lighthouse and the endless blue expanse of the sea. The sky is bright, that way, hardly any clouds to speak of. He closes his eyes for a moment to take in the feeling of the breeze on his skin. His attention is quickly grabbed, however, by the hand on his cheek. He looks in front of him.

Jack is smiling at him, sitting in his lap. His eyes are bright, hair speckled between full blonde and white, and he looks young, younger than he's looked even before everything went wrong. He's in his Strike Commander garb, but his coat is set to the side next to them. He pulls his hand away from Gabriel's cheek, wrapping both his arms around his shoulders to hug him.

The scenery behind Jack is quite different to the one behind Gabriel. Rolling fields and sprouting plants cover the ground behind him, the skyline of a small city in the distance. The sky is in sunset, there, the clouds almost glowing gold as the reds and yellows paint the sky.

Gabriel shakes his head, holding Jack close. "Of course. Sentimental as always, aren't we?"

"Could we ever be any other way?" He nuzzles at his neck, wrapping his legs around his waist. "I haven't gone anywhere with you in...in years."

"We can make a trip. Hell, Angie might even say that we should." He gently cups the back of Jack's head. "Working for so long without a break is-"

"Bad for one's health, yeah." He's quiet for a bit. "...Neither of us have been taking care of our health for a long time."

"Yeah. But now we can."

"You're not suggesting we retire, are you?"

Gabriel snorts. "No? Hell no. If a building falling on us didn't make us retire, I'm not gonna willingly bow out of the fight. Not yet, at least."

"Good. Because if I have to hear one more person tell me that I need to 'take it easy'..."

"I'll never tell you to take it easy." He grins, pulling back a bit from the hug.

Jack blinks, looking at him with confusion on his face. His hands rest on Gabriel's shoulders. "...Gabe?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just...looking at you." He watches him for a moment, before he leans forward and presses a kiss to his forehead. "...I've missed seeing you."

He stares at him, eyes widening as tears start to fall.

"...Jack?"  Gabriel looks away. "...I'm sorry. I should have realized you weren't ready for-"

Jack throws himself against him, hands cupping Gabriel's face as he presses into a kiss.

His eyes widen, before he realizes what's going on. He wraps his arms tightly around him, roughly cupping the back of his head enough to muss up his hair as he closes his eyes.

Jack's hands make his way to his back, nails digging in to make sure to hold him in place. He pulls back just long enough to gasp for breath, before pressing even harder into the kiss.

Gabriel leans forward, pressing until he's pinned Jack down to the blanket. He keeps one arm around his shoulders, the other running through his hair. He pulls back just enough to bite at Jack's lip, before pressing forward again.

Jack groans against Gabriel's lips, shivering slightly as his nails dig in hard enough to draw blood.

Gabriel finally pulls away a bit, lips hovering just over Jack's. Their chests are still pressed together, arms still around each other, as they try to catch up on their breathing. After a few moments, he relaxes against him, eyes slowly opening.

Jack's smiling, looking up at him. "...I missed you too." He gives Gabriel's lips gentle soft little kisses, rubbing his hands up and down his back.

"Don't ever leave me like that again..."

"Hey, it's okay." He keeps smiling, reaching up to wipe away Gabriel’s tears. "I don't plan on it. I just had to get you back for you leaving me. Now we're even."

He gives a rough chuckle. "Only you could say we're even since we both died once."

"Well, am I wrong?" He smirks.

"No. No, Jack. You're not wrong."

They lie like that for what seems like hours, Gabriel running his hands through Jack's hair, Jack pressing soft kisses all over Gabriel's face. The sunset on one side of them brightens slowly, becoming more vibrant. The ocean and blue sky on the other side does the same.

Finally, Gabriel speaks up again. "...Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"...I don't want to let go."

"Hey now. I'm pretty sure that was my line."

"I'm serious, Jack. I don't want to let go. We're..." He looks away. "Here is what we wanted. What we always hoped for. What we dreamed of. When we let go, we'll have to go back. And...things aren't the same there."

"But they can be." His hand cups his cheek again. "Sure, there isn't a place where Indiana reaches the sea, but there doesn't have to be. A location is just a location. It doesn't matter. What matters is us."

"But I don't know if-"

"Gabriel Reyes, look at me."

His eyes widen, and he looks down at Jack.

"I get it. You're scared. You're scared because last time we tried, everything fell apart around us. You're scared because last time we tried, 'until death do us part' was quite literally what happened. You're scared because you just had to go through losing me for good. And I know because I feel, and have felt, the same way. I was there when you died, Gabriel. And a part of me went with you." He rubs circles into Gabriel's cheeks. "But you're here, and alive. And I'm here and alive. And I'm willing to pick up somewhere around where we left off. Because I still love you, Gabe. I have the entire time. I never stopped."

His breath hitches, as more tears fall down his face. "I never stopped loving you either, Jack. But when I woke up and you were gone- I almost couldn't take it. When I saw you collapsed and dead...I..." He squeezes his eyes shut. "I couldn't survive losing you again."

"And you won't have to. As long as we stick together, and have each other's back, we'll be together until the end. The end for both of us, this time."

"I don't know if I can die anymore, Jack. You're still alarmingly fragile, compared to me."

"Can always carry my soul around like you did before. Like a charm necklace or something."

"Do you ever think through the things that you say? Ever?" His eyes open, and he smiles a bit despite himself.

"Not when I talk with you. I always let my guard down with you." Jack snickers. "I mean it though, Gabe. We can survive this. We have, and we will. The only question is..." He presses a hand against Gabriel's chest, just above where his dog tags would be. "Gabriel Reyes, will you marry me again?"

Gabriel blinks. "Again? What's wrong with the first time?" He keeps smiling.

"Well, like I said before, the line is 'until death do us part', and if we've both died once, seems like it's time for a renewal."

"Our marriage isn't a life insurance policy."

"You still didn't answer the question, you know."

Gabriel shakes his head, chuckling. "Yes, Jack Morrison. I will marry you again."

Jack grins, pulling him close again. "Good."

* * *

Angela steps away, looking Gabriel over. "Well, I must say, this has worked out even better than I had hoped. The amount of replacement and reconstruction over the past few months has exceeded my expectations."

Gabriel smiles. "Glad to hear I'm doing well, doc."

"And you've seen the difference it's made in the others as well, haven't you?" She smiles back. "You two being back where you belong has helped everyone here greatly." She turns away for a moment, walking over to a table. "...It's good to have our family back."

"Even if we still dress like 'dramatic idiots', as you always used to say?" He snickers, crossing his arms. He'd ditched the Reaper design long ago; while he still had a similar style of coat, the rest of his gear was much more like what he had worn back in Blackwatch. Long gone was the owl skull, his beanie back in place. He was glad to not be wearing so much leather, and to actually be wearing normal, or mostly normal, clothes again. He can't believe that he actually used to be fine with wearing all of that.

Jack had also switched to more of what he used to wear. He gave up on the mask since everyone already knew who he was, and the visor had been dropped as soon as Angela had partially fixed his eyes. The new design was more like his old eyepiece, with settings for one eye, both, or being off completely. He kept the color scheme from his '76' days, even if he had finally retired the jacket for one more like his old one. It was the one thing that he refused to let go of.

"Yes, even if you two still don't seem to know how to dress yourselves without sticking out like a sore thumb." Angela shakes her head, picking up a small box and walking back over. "...So, I know that several others have already given the two of you 'welcome home' gifts, but I still wanted to give you one of my own."

"Angie, you know you didn't have to get us anything."

"Quiet." She shakes her head again, smiling despite herself. "I have missed years and years of birthdays and anniversaries. You will let me do this."

He holds up his hands. "Whatever you want, Angela."

She holds out the small box. "...Here. I already gave Jack his during his checkup earlier."

Gabriel gently takes the box, untying the ribbon and opening it. He blinks, reaching in and pulling out the contents. His eyes widen. "...Is this..."

"It's a charm. I didn't know if you would want it on you, or on a keychain, or somewhere else, so..." She fidgets with her hands. "I chose the...newer, slightly different design for the logo. For a fresh start."

The charm in his hands is one of the kind that spins in a metal ring. The ring, on each side, says 'Gabriel Reyes'. One side of the charm is as she said, the newer Overwatch logo for their resurgence, but in the old colors of the Blackwatch logo. On the other side, is a lovingly designed and detailed picture of an owl in flight. There's a lighthouse in the background.

"...Did you make this?" His voice is soft, filled with awe.

"Yes. I...wanted to get you two something special." She rubs at her eyes, before she smiles once more at him. "...Welcome home, Gabriel."

He looks up at her, smiling, trying to hide his own tears. "...It's good to be home."

**Author's Note:**

> Jack's charm is a lot like Gabriel's. The 'new Overwatch' logo is in the colors of the old one with a blue background, and on the other side there's a detailed drawing of a town skyline with a fox running in front of it.
> 
> Also, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. At the moment, I don't have plans to go any further with this specific au/divergence, but maybe I'll visit it again some time.
> 
> Once again,  
> Happy Halloween.


End file.
